Amor para pasar el tiempo
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: No importa la época, el lugar o las circunstancias, Yurio y JJ nacieron para terminar juntos. Serie de drabbles participantes en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece (si lo hicieran posiblemente JJ sería el personaje principal). Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. La canción (American Money) pertenece a BØRNS.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio"_

 **Prompt:** 12\. Concierto.

* * *

 **I.** **Green like american money**

Ir a conciertos era una de las cosas que Yuri odiaba, porque los cantantes de música pop no eran nada su estilo y no soportaba a las multitudes, más si estas se encontraban congregadas en un espacio relativamente pequeño. Le gustaba tener sus oídos intactos y mantener su espacio personal. Sin embargo, cuando esa mañana JJ casi le había implorado que asistiera a su concierto, no pudo más que aceptar. El Canadiense le pidió que se mantuviera en la parte más cercana al escenario, así que apenas entró al recinto en el espacio VIP, comenzó a abrirse paso de mala manera entre las personas. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo ese rollo, pero su novio era lo suficientemente insistente y desesperante como para negarse.

Cuando estuvo posicionado sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Otabek, quejándose por lo horrible que resultaba ser el chico en que JJ había puesto los ojos. Intercambió mensajes por un par de minutos e iba a continuar así, pero el grito ensordecedor de la multitud y la manera en que de un momento a otro las personas que lo rodeaban se lanzaron al frente, casi tirando su celular y a él mismo, le hizo levantar la mirada.

Y ahí estaba, el engreído que robó su corazón, sonriendo a sus fans, mientras sus ojos buscaban algo. En el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron, la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se hizo más amplia. Yuri bufó ante el discurso de su novio, era algo que parecía sacado de una película hollywoodense muy cliché sobre cantantes, sin embargo, se congeló en su sitio al escuchar algo parecido a «Este concierto está dedicado a una persona muy especial que se encuentra presente. Cariño, quiero hacerte una petición al final». Su corazón se aceleró y sintió sus mejillas arder, idiota, ¿por qué hacía eso? El gritó de las chicas a su alrededor lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

—¡Hay que comenzar con esto! —gritó JJ y de inmediato una tonada pegajosa invadió el recinto.

El ruso se encontró a la mitad de la velada bailando al compás de la música, aunque ya se había prometido a sí mismo decir que la gente lo empujaba cuando se movía. Estaba disfrutando realmente el concierto, por lo que se sorprendió cuando todo paró de golpe y JJ se echó para atrás unos mechones de cabello, mientras con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo la guitarra. Lo buscó con la mirada antes de comenzar a cantar.

Era una canción suave, de un estilo completamente diferente al resto, sabía a la perfección que fue escrita para él y sólo para él. Sonrió con suavidad, balanceándose de un lado al otro al ritmo del tono que llevaba. Era una canción preciosa, llena de sentimientos.

— _And we can run away. Swimming in the sunlight everyday_ —cantó lentamente y su mirada aseguraba por completo lo que estaba diciendo—. _Paradise in your eyes. Green like american money._

El verso le hizo abrir los ojos y ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa, JJ había propuesto escapar a otro lugar para poder vivir una vida más tranquila, para alejarse por completo de su abuelo y sus prejuicios, además de todas las fans que lo acosaban frenéticamente. Lo tomó por una broma, pero… ¿era cierto?

La canción duró un par de minutos más y, cuando todavía podía escucharse el ritmo, su novio se acercó al micrófono.

—Fúgate conmigo —ofreció—. Quiero que nos casemos y seamos felices.


	2. II De primeras veces

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece (si lo hicieran posiblemente JJ sería el personaje principal). Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio"_

 **Prompt:** 14\. Omegaverse.

* * *

Tendrán que disculpar lo ooc que me salieron los personajes y lo muy apresurado que ha quedado este drabble. Lo hice con amorsh (?)

* * *

 **II. De primeras veces.**

La primera vez que Jean se lo ve es en una competencia. Accedió, con cierta reticencia, a acompañar a Viktor a la competencia de su Omega, realmente no entendía porqué su compañía importaba tanto, pero el ruso podía llegar a ser aún más insistente que él y no aceptó un "No" por respuesta. Miró a los chicos que desfilaban por el pasillo sin mucho interés, bien, era un Alfa, pero no había estado interesado nunca en ningún omega. Prefería a los Betas, las relaciones con ellos solían ser menos complicadas.

Después de vagar por los corredores, accedieron al lugar donde reposaban los competidores, su amigo se reunió con su pareja y él se dedicó a ver las notificaciones de sus redes sociales en su teléfono y a quejarse con Chris por no haber asistido, idiota. Finalmente, la competencia estaba por comenzar, así que fueron a tomar su lugar junto a la pista (ya que Nikiforov era también el entrenador de Yuuri).

Ignoró las primeras presentaciones y pretendía seguir haciéndolo, pero, una antes de que Katsuki se presentará, Viktor le pidió que dirigiera su atención a la pista. Levantó la vista de su celular y no pudo apartarla más.

En el centro de la pista se encontraba un joven rubio, quedó prendido de la forma en que patinaba y… de él. Era un chico precioso. Lo observó atentamente, encantado con la delicada forma de su cuerpo, el rostro fino y la gracilidad con la que se deslizaba en el hielo. Cuando su presentación terminó le preguntó a Viktor su nombre. Yuri Plisetsky.

El resto de la competencia sólo pudo pensar en el chico, sin embargo, tuvo la decencia de evitar observarlo todo el rato como un estúpido. Ni siquiera se concentró correctamente en las puntuaciones, no tenía idea de en qué lugar se encontraba la belleza rusa.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se apartó de Viktor y buscó a Plisetsky. Lo encontró en un pasillo, su Alfa se sentía intranquilo, nunca le había pasado.

—Estuviste increíble en la pista —halagó—. Mi nombre es Jean-Jacques —agregó, ofreciéndole la mano y esperando que el chico supiera quién era.

El rubio lo observó un momento antes de estrechar su mano. No parecía muy alegre.

—Gracias, soy Yuri Plisetsky, aunque ya lo sabías —respondió—. ¿Quién se supone que eres?

La pregunta del joven fue a parar directo a su ego, sin embargo, se tranquilizó repitiéndose que era normal que no todo el mundo lo conociera. Normal. Tenía que aceptarlo, se sentía ofendido al escuchar que su nombre no significaba nada para el otro. Toda una vida trabajando en su reputación y, aun retirado, Viktor tenía más fama, argh.

Le recorrió con la mirada y notó de inmediato lo incómodo que lucía el patinador con su cercanía, dió un paso hacia atrás; Nikiforov lo mataría si intentaba propasarse, aunque no le preocupaba mucho.  
—No es nada —hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia—. Soy un actor, un actor famoso —remarcó—. Estoy acompañando a Viktor, seguro que lo conoces.

—Ya veo —dijo Yuri—. Me tengo que ir, ¿sabes? Dile a Viktor que espero verlo más tarde.

Y sin más el ruso continúo caminando por el pasillo, mientras él le seguía con la mirada.

* * *

Su primera cita, no fue una cita en realidad, fue un encuentro fortuito, aunque... no realmente fortuito, simplemente no planeado por ellos. Después de que Viktor y Yuuri vieron que todos los intentos de JJ para conseguir algo por parte de Yuri fueron rechazados y todas las conversaciones acabaron con un "Púdrete" o "Déjame en paz" o "Aléjate de mí" o un golpe, decidieron poner cartas en el asunto. Era verdad que JJ podía ser un verdadero patán, sin embargo, había algo diferente en su cortejo al menor, y ellos no podían evitar preguntarse si quizá ellos estaban destinados. Con el pretexto de una salida a cenar para celebrar cualquier cosa inverosímil que Viktor Nikiforov quisiera convertir en un festejo, los citaron a ambos en un buen lugar.

Jean llegó al restaurante enfundando un traje negro que acentuaba perfectamente su figura y le indicó al recepcionista la mesa en la terraza que había apartado para los cuatro (aun si él no estaba seguro de quién era el otro invitado). Quince minutos después _su_ precioso rubio caminaba hacia la mesa con un gesto estoico, vestía un traje azul oscuro, ni siquiera podía sentirse sorprendido de verlo. Yuri le dedicó una mirada de fastidio antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿No te ha llamado el cerdo o Viktor? —preguntó de mala manera.

—No, todavía no me llaman, han de estar en camino.

Media hora después, resultaba bastante obvio el plan de sus amigos.

—Ya que estamos aquí, al menos deberíamos de comer, ¿no crees? —comentó JJ, esperando recibir una negativa por parte del rubio.

—Está bien, pero no quiero hablar contigo.

Su primera conversación real aconteció en el escenario menos inesperado, se quedaron atrapados en el elevador y luego de un tiempo esperando que alguien fuera a rescatarlos, JJ se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en una de las esquinas.

—¿Patinar es muy difícil? —preguntó suavemente.

—No mucho, lo complicado es realizar piruetas —contestó Yuri, no tenía nada que hacer, ¿por qué no conversar con el estúpido Canadiense?

—¿Me enseñarías?

—¿Por qué no le pides a Viktor que lo haga? —bufó.

—Porque quiero que me enseñes tú.

El silencio siguió a sus palabras, Yuri parecía realmente incómodo con su mirada y tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Está bien —contestó con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

—Apenas tengo tiempo libre, estoy casi siempre practicando. ¿Qué haces tú?

—Me gusta ser voluntario, pero no como todos esos actores que son voluntarios dando grandes cantidades de dinero, aunque también lo hago. Pero prefiero ayudar en los albergues, donar mi tiempo a la gente que realmente necesita ayuda.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que puedo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

—No eres un Alfa convencional, ¿no?

—No hables como si fueras un Omega común, gatito.

Jean notó el momento exacto en que la mandíbula del rubio se tensó, estaba claramente enojado. Parecía a punto de responder, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

* * *

Yuri no ha podido sacarse al Alfa de la cabeza las semanas siguientes, le resultaba ridícula la manera en que su mente giraba entorno a él pensándolo, imaginandolo o soñandolo. Era desesperante que su Omega se sintiera desfallecer al sólo recordar al peculiar chico. Incluso había tomado un día libre para hacer un maratón de sus películas.

Acababa de terminar su práctica y sabía que Jean se encontraba residiendo en San Petersburgo por tiempo indefinido. Así que cogió el teléfono con reticencia y marcó el número que le había sacado a Yuuri un par de días atrás.

—¿Bueno? —La voz de JJ logró acelerarle el corazón.

—¿Estás ocupado? —Carajo, había sonado más ansioso de lo que pretendía.

—¿Yuri? —preguntó y agregó de inmediato—. Para ti tengo tiempo.

—Eh, ¿todavía tienes ganas de patinar?

—¡Por supuesto! Dime dónde y voy para allá.

El ruso le dió la dirección de la pista y se sentó en una banca a esperarlo, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea invitarlo, debería haber esperado a que Jean le llamará. Finalmente el Canadiense apareció con su sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Estoy listo, Yuri-chan! —exclamó apenas lo vió.

—Ven, vamos a conseguirte un par de patines.

Esperó pacientemente a que JJ se calzara los patines que consiguieron y a que tomará valor (aunque obviamente el otro lo había negado), después lo tomó del brazo ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio, mientras un millar de sensaciones le recorrían la piel ante el tacto, ¿por qué no se puso un suéter?

Al parecer el Canadiense tenía un talento nato para el hielo, estaba seguro de que con un poco más de práctica lograría hacerlo decentemente en un par de semanas. Sin embargo, también tenía una manía por mantenerse pegado a él como lapa, no que le molestara en realidad. En una de esas, se tropezó con los patines de Jean y cayó al suelo, arrastrando consigo al Alfa.

Resultaba una posición comprometedora y el hielo le mojaba la espalda, pero no quería moverse y JJ obviamente tenía una opinión parecida. Se estaba acercando a su rostro de manera peligrosa, sus labios estaban tan cerca…

—¡Hey, Yuri! —La voz de Mila resonó a sus espaldas, haciendo que Leroy se detuviera en el acto.

* * *

Se encontraba en absoluto decidido en no tener ninguna interrupción, se aseguró de que ninguno de los conocidos de ambos decidiera hablarles en esa hora, todo había sido meticulosamente planeado y estaba seguro de que sería una cita increíble. Al fin podría besar al hada rusa. Aunque a veces existían cosas que no podían controlarse.

Yuri llegó a su cita acompañado de un pelinegro al que conocía de sobra: Otabek Altin. ¿Qué carajo hacía el kazajo en Rusia? y, más importante, ¿Qué carajo hacía con Yuri? Ambos parecían tan íntimos, que logró quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

—Disculpa la tardanza, me encontré con Otabek en el camino y… no te molesta que haya venido, ¿verdad? —hizo una breve pausa para mirarlo expectante, así que negó con la cabeza—. Me dijo que también era amigo tuyo.

—Otabek, cuánto tiempo sin vernos —saludó con desgano y tomó asiento en la mesa.

Para su sorpresa, la velada transcurrió de manera amena y un poco antes de la medianoche, el callado Alfa se retiró después de agradecer la invitación y decir sinceramente que esperaba verlos en otro momento. Yuri se quedó con él hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando se dió cuenta de la hora, cogió su abrigo y le pidió que lo llevara a su casa. Era seguro que Yakov iba a matarlo.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada, JJ lo sujeto de la cintura y depósito el suave beso que estuvo esperando darle toda la noche. Fue un beso casto y cariñoso. Tan lleno de ternura que Yuri sintió las piernas temblarle. Y algo les dijo a ambos que estaban destinados a estar juntos.


	3. III Confesiones Inesperadas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece (si lo hicieran posiblemente JJ sería el personaje principal). Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio"_

 **Prompt:** 16\. Lluvia.

* * *

 **III. Confesiones Inesperadas**

Jean cree que Corea es un lugar encantador, aún con la lluvia que ha azotado durante todo el día. Posiciona el paraguas de manera correcta y continúa andando, disfrutando del paisaje que le ofrece una ciudad tan distinta a la suya, a lo lejos puede ver a alguien caminar en la acera de enfrente, puede asegurar que está empapado. Mientras más se acerca, la silueta le parece extrañamente conocida. Cuando podría atravesar la calle y chocar con la persona, cae en la cuenta de que es su segundo ***** patinador favorito. Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar corriendo.

—¡Eh, gatito! —exclama a modo de saludo. Casi puede sentir el momento exacto en que Yuri se enoja, pues la capucha de su chamarra le impide verle la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñe.

—Acompañarte al hotel, vas a coger un resfriado si te sigues mojando —reprocha con suavidad, mientras se acerca a él lo suficiente como para cubrirlo con su paraguas.

—Bien, pero no actúes como mi abuelo —responde secamente.

JJ suelta una risa cantarina y el ruso levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué le causa gracia al mayor, ¡Vamos! ¡No es divertido!

—Eres adorable —dice el Canadiense como si fuera cualquier cosa, antes de echarse a andar.

Yuri avanza junto a él, no tiene idea de lo que debe hacer, porque esas palabras han provocado un remolino de cosas en su interior. Finalmente suelta un suspiro, dispuesto a dejarlo pasar todo, sólo que olvida que Jean no es de aquellos que sueltan las cosas sin más. No. Es de los que las toman y nunca las dejan ir.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Yuri-chan?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, deja de molestar y camina —contesta con tono fastidiado.

—¿Te gusta Otabek? —pregunta, haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta anterior.

El rubio lo mira con las cejas arqueadas en una adorable expresión sorprendida, inmediatamente después frunce el ceño. ¿De verdad es tan estúpido como para pensar eso? ¡Han salido tres veces! ¡TRES! El kazajo es simpático y tiene su encanto, pero es su primer amigo. Sólo eso.

—¿Qué tonterías dices, alce? —bufa de mal humor—. Otabek y yo somos amigos, y, aun si no fuera así, no te incumbe.

—Me alivia, él me cae bien —sonríe—. Tienes razón, ¿qué tonterías digo? ¡Es obvio que te gusto yo!

Yuri se detiene en seco, bien, no se esperaba el giro en la conversación, aunque debía haberlo esperado, se encontraba con el rey narcisista después de todo. De verdad era idiota si pensaba que a él le podía gustar alguien tan insoportable, egocéntrico, con pésimo humor y ¿has notado esa sonrisa ridículamente perfecta? ¿o los preciosos ojos azules? ¿o la forma en que las camisetas se tensan sobre los músculos? ¡Qué asco! Nada más imaginarlo le provoca arcadas… si las arcadas tienen algo que ver con la taquicardia, claro.

—¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien? —Las preguntas de JJ lo devuelven a la realidad, tanto como la mano enguantada apartando la capucha—. Te has puesto rojo, carajo. Vamos al hotel, no quiero que te resfríes —Le tiende el paraguas—. Sostenlo un momento.

Lo hace automáticamente, sin procesar del todo lo que está pasando, sigue sin hacerlo hasta que una tela felpuda le cubre la garganta y parte del rostro, y su gorra vuelve a su lugar. Jean casi lo arrastra por la calle, logrando que lleguen en tiempo record al hotel. A decir verdad no se siente muy bien.

JJ cierra el paraguas y lo abandona en el lobby, mientras dirige al rubio al elevador. Mañana es el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes y no quiere al ruso enfermo.

—Jean… —llama suavemente.

—¿Si, gatito?

—Gracias —suelta y, en un impulso, lo jala hacia él, depositando un torpe beso en los labios del Canadiense—, puede que me gustes un poquito...

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de responder, las puertas del elevador se abren, mostrando a los entrenadores del ruso. Ambos lo miran, exclaman un montón de palabras en su idioma natal y se lo llevan.

* * *

 ***** El primero es él mismo (?).

¿Que Yuri enfermandose por una llovizna es imposible? Pues YOLO, puede pasar xD!


	4. IV Enfermo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece (si lo hicieran posiblemente JJ sería el personaje principal). Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio"_

 **Prompt:** 17\. Enfermedad.

* * *

Este drabble sucede varios días después del anterior.

* * *

 **IV. Enfermo**

El Campeonato de los los Cuatro Continentes acaba de terminar y él, a pesar de sentirse mal (aunque acepta que ahora se siente peor que hace unas horas), ha logrado desbancarlos a todos y obtener la medalla de oro. Se echa el cabello para atrás y le asegura a su madre que se encuentra bien, pero la mirada preocupada que le dirige, le dice que no le cree en lo absoluto. Cierra los ojos y se recarga en la pared detrás suyo.

Un empujón nada ligero, que casi lo tira de la banca, lo hace despertar. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al encontrarse con Yuri, ¡Al fin viene a buscarlo! Después del beso lo ha estado evitando, de tal manera que no se han encontrado ni una vez.

—Te ves horrible —dice Plisetsky, al tiempo que se sienta a su lado.

—Por supuesto que no, yo siempre me veo bien —alardea más por costumbre que por convicción, es muy probable que las palabras del ruso sean ciertas.

—Quizá estoy de acuerdo con eso —farfulla Yuri por lo bajo, y él tiene la suerte de escucharlo.

—¿Vamos a hablar del beso? —pregunta mirándolo de reojo. El rostro del rubio se enciende con rapidez.

—¿De qué beso hablas? —bufa, fingiendo no recordar nada.

—El que me diste en el…

—¡Cállate, hablas muy fuerte! —gruñe de manera histérica, poco dispuesto a aceptar o negar nada, el beso fue un impulso de estupidez en un momento de debilidad. No va a permitir que el Canadiense se burle.

—Eres tan lindo —comenta Jean con una sonrisa y le rodea con sus brazos, recargando el mentón en la coronilla del pequeño—. ¿Sabes? Me gustas muchísimo —murmura.

El corazón de Yuri se agita en su pecho, siempre ha creído que JJ jugaba con respecto a todo el embrollo del coqueteo, nunca se imaginó que todo fuera cierto… Aunque el hecho de que Jean está sufriendo un ataque de fiebre (por la calidez extrema que siente irradiar de las manos en sus brazos y el cuello que choca con su oreja), no lo hace sentir más seguro al respecto.

—Te sientes mal, no sabes lo que dices —dice, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sé lo que digo, sólo estoy un poco enfermo, no ebrio —responde JJ, ligeramente indignado por no ser tomado en serio.

—Déjalo ya.

—Me gustas desde la primera vez que te ví, no soy bueno hablando con la gente y… la única forma que se me ocurrió de llamar tu atención fue molestarte —prosiguió—. Funcionó, ¿no?

El rubio no puede evitar que una suave sonrisa se forme en su rostro, JJ es tan tierno y ciertamente también tan idiota, que casi puede entender la forma tan profunda en que le gusta.

—Vamos, Jean —dice y se levanta, tomando la mano del Canadiense para llevarlo consigo—. Veamos si conseguimos algo para hacerte sentir mejor.

Aún con el sopor por la fiebre, no puede pasar por alto el hecho de que lo haya llamado por su nombre y no por algún apelativo nada cariñoso, sonríe y coge el mentón de Yuri con suavidad.

—Creo que lo he conseguido.

—No digas tonterías —responde en un gruñido, apartando la mano de un manotazo con la cara roja—. ¡Lo que necesitas es un doctor!


	5. V Una familia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece (si lo hicieran posiblemente JJ sería el personaje principal). Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio"_

 **Prompt:** 20\. Familia.

* * *

 **V. Una familia**

Empezaron a salir al siguiente Grand Prix de que se conocieron; después de que Isabella terminara con JJ, antes del Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, Yuri y él se habían vuelto bastante cercanos. Llevaban saliendo tres años, cuando el ruso notó que algo no iba del todo bien. Desde hace dos meses había comenzado a sentirse cansado muy fácil, con náuseas, y mucho más sensible e inestable que comúnmente; así que su entrenamiento bajó, Yakov le recomendó tomarse un tiempo antes de regresar. Sin embargo, todo estaba empeorando en los últimos días.

—No me siento bien, Jean —Se quejó, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, ató sus cabellos con una liga rápidamente y corrió al baño.

JJ siguió a su novio de inmediato, ingresó al baño sin hacer ninguna mueca y sostuvo la larga coleta rubia con una mano, y la otra se dedicó a hacer círculos en la espalda de Yuri.

—Hoy vamos a ir al doctor, cariño —dijo con suavidad, cuando vio al rubio levantarse un poco para protestar, agregó:—. Ya está decidido, no me importa que no quieras.

* * *

Yuri sostuvo la ecografía entre sus manos con aire ausente, no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto y no tenía ganas de llamar a Jean y contarle la _buena nueva_. Lo único que lo hacía sentir bien era saber que su bebé tenía un buen ritmo cardíaco. Su bebé, qué extraño sonaba.

Se quedó sentado en el sillón, mirando a la nada, con un millón de ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Pensar en los sueños de JJ, en todas aquellas aspiraciones y rutinas que su novio llevaba a cabo, le dejaba en claro que un niño no entraba en sus planes. Aunque no sólo se trataba del Canadiense, sino también de él mismo, ¿que haría con un bebé? Tendría que dejar de patinar, seguro que su abuelo no quería volver a verlo nunca y Jean tampoco, pero Yuuri y Viktor no lo dejarían, tal vez pudiese mudarse a Hasetsu y conseguir un trabajo o algo. O acabar con la vida del pequeño, todavía podía, diez semanas no eran mucho…

El sonido de su celular lo devolvió al apartamento que compartía con su novio. Dejó la ecografía a un lado y cogió el teléfono, leyó el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba "Alce". Atendió la llamada.

—¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Estás bien, gatito? —preguntó Jean con urgencia.

—Tenemos que hablar —contestó de una manera un tanto brusca.

—¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede? —La preocupación era casi palpable.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió y colgó.

* * *

Un par de horas después, un muy agitado JJ llegó al apartamento. Parecía haber corrido desde la pista hasta el lugar. Lo miró detenidamente y se sentó junto a él con expresión alarmada.

—Yuri, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó.

El rubio ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara, no quería ver su expresión cuando dijera lo que tenía que decir, porque no tendría fuerzas para marcharse y darle una buena vida a su hijo.

—Jean, estos años contigo han sido maravillosos, he aprendido mucho de ti y…

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —interrumpió JJ, con la voz quebrada. Lo cogió de la mano—. Yuri, por favor, no sé qué haya ocurrido o que hice, pero podemos arreglarlo. Si tiene que ver conmigo, puedo cambiar —suplicó. El rey suplicando, ¿quién lo imaginaría?

No intentó evitarlo, levantó su mirada y la conectó con los preciosos ojos azules de su novio, se veía tan devastado. Lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el cuello y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Estaba aterrado.

—Estoy embarazado —soltó con lentitud.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a sus palabras comenzaba a preocuparlo. Se separó del cuerpo del Canadiense y dirigió su mirada al rostro del muchacho, una extraña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse.

—Voy a ser padre… —susurró Jean, un momento después estaba parado y agitaba los brazos—. ¡Voy a ser padre! —exclamó con alegría.

Parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, abrazó a Yuri con fuerza y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en todo el rostro.

—¿Por eso estabas actuando así? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, yo creí que… que…

—Que iba a dejarte —terminó la frase JJ y el ruso asintió con la cabeza—. Eso me duele, gatito —recriminó.

—Yo… no sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo, tenía miedo, un niño no entra en tus planes —susurró.

—No, no entra, pero eso no significa que no lo quiera. Es nuestro hijo, Yuri —Sonaba tan realizado, que el rubio sonrió—. Seremos una familia, ya veremos como nos las arreglamos.

—Una familia,

—Sí.


	6. VI Volver a encontrarse

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece (si lo hicieran posiblemente JJ sería el personaje principal). El mundo mágico pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio"_

 **Prompt:** 22\. Reencarnación.

* * *

No tengo explicación para esto, sólo puedo decir que era un perfecto pretexto para juntarlo con el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **VI. Volver a encontrarse.**

Lo había sabido desde el momento en que siguió el estúpido consejo de Vlad: la maestra de adivinación estaba loca. ¡Pero ahora podía confirmarlo! ¿Reencarnación? ¿Almas gemelas? ¡Qué tontería! Pero el idiota de Nóvikov lo iba a escuchar apenas le enviaría un vociferador de ser posible. Frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar recordar el incidente de unos minutos atrás.

* * *

 _Sostenía una de las ridículas tazas llenas de té de la maestra, intentando descifrar lo que se había formado en el fondo. La loca se acercó a él y cogió el recipiente, sus dedos se tocaron accidentalmente. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, los labios le temblaron un poco y la taza cayó al suelo._

— _Aquellos destinados a estar juntos, siempre vuelven a encontrarse —soltó con una voz rara—. Es él, Jesper, tu alma gemela._

 _Era demasiado tarde, todo el salón había escuchado lo que la charlatana había dicho. Peor aún, todos sabían quién era el chico del que hablaba._

— _¿Profesora? —llamó, malhumorado y fue como despertarla de un trance. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces._

— _¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó._

 _Estaba a punto de responder que no había pasado nada, cuando la persona con que compartía la mesa, saltó de su lugar y le contó todo. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se giró a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

— _Querido Yura…_

— _En realidad es Yaros —corrigió. ¡Llevaban más de medio curso! ¿Qué tan difícil era recordar que se llamaba Yaroslav? ¡Por el mismísimo Merlín, había alguien llamado Wulfric!_

— _¿Has escuchado hablar de la reencarnación y las almas gemelas? —prosiguió, como si no lo hubiera escuchado._

— _No._

— _¡Es exactamente lo que tu eres! Has reencarnado en esta época sólo para volver a cruzar tu camino con tu alma gemela, ¡ah, pero que romántico! —suspiró dramáticamente—. Muy pocas personas viven la experiencia y…_

 _No escuchó más, se levantó del taburete y salió como un vendaval._

* * *

¡Era obvio que todo ese rollo sólo era una treta por parte del idiota de Jesper! Seguro que en una de sus clases convenció a la maestra de que se trataba de eso, pero era la serpiente más tonta de todo el castillo si creía que le iba hacer caso a una loca como ella. No, él sabía que la Adivinación no funcionaba.

Continuó refunfuñando y avanzando largas zancadas, cuando, casi salido de la nada, un muchacho alto y de cabellos negros le bloqueó el paso.

—¡Tú! —gritó, al notar que se trataba de JJ—. ¡Si creíste que con esa estupidez ibas a lograr que saliera contigo estás muy equivocado!

El muchacho parecía muy sorprendido de verlo, un momento después enarcó la ceja y puso una expresión de confusión. Oh, no, no iba a creerle.

—Gatito, siempre es un placer verte, pero no tengo idea sobre lo que me estás acusando ahora.

—¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Convenciste a la maestra de Adivinación para que me dijera que somos almas gemelas! —gruñó y le dió un golpe en el pecho con el dedo índice.

Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios del mago más grande.

—Así que te dijo eso, ¿ah? —Se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para estar a su altura—. Es muy interesante, porque yo no llevo Adivinación, sino Aritmancia.

—¿Qué?

—Exactamente eso, pequeño gatito —Le dió un beso en el puente de la nariz y se alejó—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido compartir la información conmigo, pero ya voy muy tarde a mi clase. Te prometo que voy a buscarte en otro momento —dijo, comenzando a caminar.

—¡No quiero que me busques! —exclamó automáticamente después de unos segundos, todavía procesando la información.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Te esperaré junto al lago cuando la última clase termine! —gritó Jesper desde la otra punta del pasillo.

No necesitaba contestar, el otro sabía que se encontrarían ahí, porque de esa manera funcionaba su relación.


	7. VII Miedos reales

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece (si lo hicieran posiblemente JJ sería el personaje principal). Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Mes Pliroy/JJurio" del grupo "TeamJuuri/TeamJJurio"_

 **Prompt:** 23\. Pesadilla.

* * *

 **VII. Miedos reales**

Se remueve incómodo en la cama, el sudor frío le recorre la espalda y está a punto de soltar un grito, junto con un montón de lágrimas, pero unas cálidas manos le acarician la espalda con ternura.

—Yuri, cariño, despierta —dice una voz conocida, sin embargo, no logra pasar el sopor.

Da otra vuelta en la cama, no es hasta que siente una leve sacudida que puede abrir los ojos. Tiene el corazón agitado y las lágrimas pugnan por salir. Se abalanza sobre el hombre que le mira con preocupación y se aferra a él, creyendo que es lo único que evitará que se hunda.

—¿Estás bien, gatito? —Le pregunta suavemente, haciendo círculos en su espalda con la mano—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu sueño?

No. No quiere hablar, sus miedos son tan reales que siente que sólo mencionarlos hará que se vuelvan verdad al instante, pero después de estar junto a JJ durante muchos meses, sabe que decirles sus preocupaciones van a relajarlo.

—No fue un sueño —farfulla—. Era una pesadilla.

—Sólo se trata de eso, cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte,

Las palabras de su novio, en vez de tranquilizarlo como pretenden, logran ponerlo más histérico. Se aparta con brusquedad, para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con los pies sobre el suelo frío. Los brazos de Jean vuelven a rodearlo, sus piernas se colocan flexionadas en cada uno de sus costados y su barbilla en el hombro. La respiración del joven le provoca cosquillas.

—No tenemos porque hablar de eso si no quieres, vamos a dormir de nuevo.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre eso —responde con reticencia—. Jean, no creo poder dormir si no lo saco.

—Hablemos entonces, gatito —dice con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Mi abuelo, él me preocupa —El murmullo que suelta se funde con el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Está mal de salud?

—Todo lo contrario, es un hombre bastante saludable.

Está casi cien porciento seguro de que Jean ha captado hacia dónde se dirige la conversación, pero no dirá nada hasta que él lo suelte, es un chico inteligente. Se recarga en el pecho amplio, necesita todo el apoyo.

—¿Entonces, amor?

—Tengo miedo de que se entere de lo nuestro —declara, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por la forma en que lo ha dicho.

—No tienes que estar asustado, él te quiere mucho, nunca haría nada para lastimarte —responde con tono conciliador.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí, cariño —Le dá un beso en la mejilla—. No tengas miedo.

Definitivamente las palabras de JJ le hacen sentir mejor, incluso le parece estúpido aquel absurdo miedo. Le da un golpecito juguetón para que se aparte, con lo que lo hace volver a su lugar, él se acomoda a su lado y le pasa un brazo por encima, su novio hace lo mismo, apretándolo a su costado. Poco a poco vuelve a caer dormido.

Sin embargo, ahora es Leroy el que no puede cerrar los ojos, las palabras del ruso le retumban en la cabeza « _Tengo miedo de que se entere de lo nuestro_ ». Si tuviera que hacerlo, él desafiaría al mundo entero por su amor, lo probó al romper su compromiso de años con Isabella en contra de sus padres y de la misma chica, le invitó a salir aún con las malas miradas que le dedicaban Viktor, Yuuri y Otabek. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para no perderlo nunca, ¿qué haría Yuri?

En la mañana dirá que necesita toda la jornada de sueño sin interrupciones para no tener que enfrentarse con sus propios miedos.


End file.
